As large numbers of objects are moved in inventory, product manufacturing, and merchandising operations, there is a continuous challenge to accurately monitor the location and flow of objects. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to interrogate the location of objects in an inexpensive and streamlined manner. Furthermore, there is a need for tag devices suitably configured to mount to a variety of objects including goods, items, persons, or animals, as well as any moving or stationary and animate or inanimate object. One way of tracking objects is with an electronic identification system.
One presently available electronic identification system utilizes a magnetic field modulation system to monitor tag devices. A controller or interrogator unit creates a magnetic field that becomes detuned when the tag device is passed through the magnetic field. In some cases, the tag device may be alternatively tuned and detuned in a sequence unique to the tag device in order to distinguish between a number of different tags, each having a distinct identify sequence. Typically, the tag devices are entirely passive, eliminating the need for a portable power supply which results in a small and portable package. However, this identification system is only capable of distinguishing a limited number of tag devices, over a relatively short range, limited by the size of the resulting magnetic field. Detuning is the means of encoding the identification number of the tag device or its data.
Another electronic identification system utilizes an RF transponder device affixed to an object to be monitored, in which a controller or interrogator unit transmits an interrogation signal to the device. The device receives the signal, then generates and transmits a responsive signal. The interrogation signal and the responsive signal are typically radio-frequency (RF) signals produced by an RF transmitter circuit. Since RF signals can be transmitted over greater distances than magnetic fields, RF-based transponder devices tend to be more suitable for applications requiring tracking of a tagged device that may not be in close proximity to an interrogator unit. However, when a large number of devices are utilized, the interrogator unit triggers frequent wake-up of each device. As a result, responsive signals are frequently generated. For the case of a battery powered device, the life of the battery is severely diminished due to frequent unintentional wake-ups of the device. Therefore, there is a need to produce tags having different receiver sensitivities, and to produce tags having either factory or user adjustable sensitivity. Such constructions are the subject of this invention.